tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Moritz Hotchberg
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , |marital status = Widower (only marriage, between 1994-1998; years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * |apprehended = , |alias = * Ritz |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Blonde |eyes = Dark blue |skin = Light |family = * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (wife) ↑ * Mareike Eriksson (formerly Mareike Hotchberg) (daughter, adoptive cousin) * Tobias Eriksson (formerly Tobias Hotchberg) (son, adoptive cousin) * Björn Hotchberg (father) ↑ * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (mother) * Hákon Hotchberg (brother) * Saskia Hotchberg (sister) * Gunda Hotchberg (née Hagen) (paternal grandmother) * Filibert Hotchberg (paternal grandfather) * Svenja Varela (née Hotchberg) (paternal aunt) * Candelario Varela I (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Candelario Varela II (paternal cousin) * Renata Varela (paternal cousin) * Rosenda Varela (paternal cousin) * Ulrike Žiemelis (née Hotchberg) (paternal aunt) * Martynas Žiemelis (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Liudvika Žiemelis (paternal cousin) * Arnulf Hotchberg (paternal uncle) † * Carina Hotchberg (paternal aunt) † * Gerda Hagen (née Vollan) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Moritz Hagen (paternal great grandfather) † * Imhild Hagen (paternal great aunt) † * Ingebjørg Vollan (née Andersen) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Jørn Vollan (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Irmhild Hagen (née Eisstaller) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Ferdinand Hagen (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Saskia Hotchberg (née Amsel) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Albrecht Hotchberg (paternal great-grandfather) † * Elzė Amsel (née Adomaitis) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Bruno Amsel (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Karola Hotchberg (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Wenzel Hotchberg (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Femke Hotchberg (née Van Wieren) (paternal three times great-grandmother) † * Frederich Hotchberg (paternal three times great-grandfather) † * Albena Hotchberg (née Angelova) (paternal four times great-grandmother) † * Wolfram Hotchberg (paternal four times great-grandfather) † * Waltraud Hotchberg (née Müller) (paternal five times great-grandmother) † * Timotheus Hotchberg (paternal five times great-grandfather) † * Felicia Hotchberg (née Sokolova) (paternal six times great-grandmother) † * Detlef Hotchberg (paternal six times great-grandfather) † * Dariya Vasylyk (maternal grandmother) * Eiríkur Svansson (maternal grandfather) * Ástríðr Eiríkursson (maternal aunt) * Magnús Alfarrsson (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Sigurður Magnússon (maternal cousin) * Þór Eiríkursson (maternal uncle) † * Božica Horvatinčić (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Ida Þórsdóttir (maternal cousin) * Klaudio Þórsson (maternal cousin) † * Alojzija Þórsdóttir (maternal cousin) * Vilhjálmur Þórsson (maternal cousin) * Friðrika Larsen (née Eiríkursson) (maternal aunt) * Niels Larsen (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Sander Larsen (maternal cousin) * Peder Larsen (maternal cousin) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (maternal uncle) * Saga Andrésdóttir (maternal cousin) * Freyr Andrésson (maternal cousin) * Anders Eriksson (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Bohuslava Vasylyk (née Červenka) (paternal great-grandmother) * Zinoviy Vasylyk (paternal great-grandfather) * Ambrož Vasylyk (maternal great-uncle) * Lesya Vasylyk (née Zelenko) (paternal great-aunt) * Daryna Vasylyk (maternal cousin, once removed) * Yelyzaveta Vasylyk (maternal cousin, once removed) * Kalyna Vasylyk (maternal cousin, once removed) * Katsiaryna Zakharenkova (paternal great-grandmother) * Svan Friðriksson (paternal great-grandfather) * Halldór Svansson (maternal great-uncle) * Henriëtte Admiraal (maternal great-aunt, by marriage) * Aart Halldórsson (maternal cousin, once removed) * Nadzeya Zakharenkova (née Malinoŭskaja) (paternal great-grandmother) * Maksim Zakharenko (paternal great-grandfather) * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (paternal great-grandmother) * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (paternal great-grandfather) |Animagus = |Wand = , 14⅝", |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Hotchberg Family * ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Hus Quiditch Team ** Durmstrang Debate Club ** Durmstrang Duelling Club |hideg = - }} Moritz Ísak Eckhart Hotchberg (born ) is a . Category:Hotchberg Family Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Hagen Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Pure blood Category:Widowers Category:German Speakers Category:German Wizards Category:German National Quidditch Team fan Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Death Eaters Category:Convicted Death Eaters Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Captain Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Wizards Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Zakharenko Family